


Glam 100 Second Round

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles posted for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/">Glam 100 Drabble Comms</a> at Dreamwidth and <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">Livejournal.</a>  Each chapter will be for a different prompt.</p>
<p>Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.</p>
<p>Drabble (n.) :  A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #110 That Look - Brian/Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter. I will add tags, characters, whatnot as they become necessary.

**Prompt #110 That Look**

 

Brian knew that look, the pouty lip, the eyes peering up through lowered lashes.

"Don't give me that look," he warned.

Tommy just smiled at him impishly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Brian's hand twitched by his side. He could already feel the blistering hot skin of Tommy's ass under his palm. He just quirked an eyebrow at Tommy, who winked right back.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about boy, don't even try it or I'm gonna paddle your ass red."

"Hmmm," Tommy mused taking a step backward. "You'll have to catch me first, Bri."

 

**The End**


	2. Prompt #112: Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is Leather and the pairing is Brian/Tommy.
> 
> Thanks to Leela for the beta.

**

The Taste of Leather

**

Tommy closed his eyes, pressed his face against the warm leather. He took a deep breath in, letting the smell of it wash over him. There was nothing better. Well, he smirked against the hard line growing under his cheek, what was underneath it was better. Or the two of them mixed together – the scent of musk, earth, male satisfaction, and leather. That was definitely better.

Pulling back a little to nose at the zipper, he contemplated opening it with his teeth. But the hand cupping the back of his head reminded him he shouldn't. He licked the leather instead.

 

 

**

The End

**

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously these are real people, they own themselves. Don't tweet them this stuff. Thanks!


End file.
